Golden Boy
by midnighthaunting12
Summary: A series of one-shots with Drarry as the main focus. If you don't like Drarry please don't read. Hope you like this r&r.
1. Gorgeous

AN: This is my first harry potter fic. I hope you guys enjoy. This will be a series of oneshots.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter *sobs*

Gorgeous

Potter was gorgeous, mused Draco. Well in a special sort of way. For example the way he moved in duels or fights, like he was dancing to a melody only he could hear. It was infuriating how he managed to make all his movements flow, so beautifully. When he tripped, he does it with this sort of grace, like a feather floating to the ground. From his beyond messy hair to his rumpled clothes, he had the audacity to be gorgeous. Draco was trained since birth to be perfect. But even he seemed plastic and fake compared to Potter's unnervingly perfect self. Worst of all, Potter did not realize how ravishing he looked. He never noticed the heated glances or the soft giggles as he walked by. This made Draco's blood boil. Why couldn't Potter have just one flaw, something to make him less likeable. But no he was still irritatingly kind, sweet, and had the most perfect eyes ever. His lips pink, full and plump, just calling him to lean in and…..Agh why does Har-Potter always make him feel this way. This ache that was so painful, yet felt strangely nice every time he was here. Or that pleasant shiver that vibrates through his body, when that annoying lovely voice throws an insult back at him. Like right now when he is trying to eat, but Harry makes his entrance. Even that was sensual, the way his long legs made their way to his seat or how his hips swayed teasingly. The images that arose almost making him blush. Damn him for being so gorgeous.

Hope you liked this. Please read and review.


	2. optimistic

AN: This is my first harry potter fic. I hope you guys enjoy. This will be a series of oneshots.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter *sobs*

**O**ptomistic

Harry was an optimistic type of person. When the world was crashing down, still Harry would smile and keep fighting. Draco sometimes wished he had that kinda determination, but he saw every time Harry thought no one was looking he got this look. A look filled with hidden pain and hurt. Draco wished he could go over there and ask him what was bothering him, but for the sake of his mask he had to sneer and be a general arse to Harry. One day Draco wanted to ask why? Why did he keep on smiling and laughing? Harry had been criticized and isolated by the wizarding world. Yet he still had fought for them. Harry was truly brave,or extremely stupid. Harry wouldn't give up on you ever, and that was so idiotic,yet strangely amazing in Draco's mind. HIs glowing aura as persevered was gorgeous. Harry was the life line keeps you from falling. If all else fails he would guide you out. With that sunny smile and courage, Harry was truly **optimistic. **

AN: Sorry if this was a bit short. I will try to make the next one bigger.


	3. loving

AN: This is my first harry potter fic. I hope you guys enjoy. This will be a series of oneshots.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter *sobs*

Loving

Above all, Harry was loving. His smile made Draco melt even if it was almost never directed towards him. His emerald eyes glowed with warmth and took his breath away. Draco was never open about his feelings. It wasn't in his nature or upbringing to show his heart. But Harry was different and that made him all the more endearing. He wanted to protect Harry from the cruel world he knew was out there, but he knew Harry had already been exposed. Yet still Harry could still love and smile openly. He was as shattered and broken as Draco himself was. Draco could fight to keep that slightly crooked beautiful smile on Harry's face. Or to one day have those beautiful warm eyes gaze at him with the same loving look. That was what he fought for and that is what he would keep fighting for. The dark and light were preparing to fight. Everyone could feel it whether they denied it or not. Everyone was being forced to choose a side whether they wanted to or not. Draco wasn't dark or light just a shade of gray. Tainted and damaged, yet still not quite fallen. He had his own motives and dreams. He wasn't going to fight for any side, only that person. The person who was strong, brave, enchanting, and stupid. But above all this person was **loving**.

AN: Hope you liked this one. Read and review ^.^


	4. Deadly

Deadly

He was deadly, extremely deadly. Harry sometime got this look in his eyes. They became pale and cold. Also they changed color to become a bright frigid green the color of avada kedavra. But as quickly as it came usually it left his eyes as he managed to cool his anger. Those eyes were haunting though burning it's way into your mind. Harry made you feel compelled to please him as well. His intoxicating eyes could make you drown. His smile could murder. His laugh could bring someone to their knees. Your heart felt like it was shattering whenever you saw him sad. Or maybe that was just him. Harry made his chest hurt and made him feel strange. He sometimes he almost couldn't control himself around Harry. Harry made him angry, confused, and happy all at once. Making him wonder and question all he had learned. Harry might have a brave lion heart but those eyes spoke of the deadly snake deep within. Slowly poisoning you with a passing glance. He was a threat, a deadly sweet threat. You wanted so desperately to hate him, but you can not, only making him even more lethal. He drives you insane, and yet you cannot bear to be apart from him. Draco wanted to rip his hair out. What had he ever done to deserve this torture ? Maybe he angered someone in his past life? Regardless he never could let his guard down around Harry. One slip up and he would would fall. Fall into something foreign and strange. Harry as unexpectedly as it seems was deadly.

AN: Sorry this is a bit late. I was suffering writer's block. Pls R&R I would appreciate it.


	5. Envious

**Disclaimer: Sadly I will never own such an awesome thing. **

Envious

One couldn't help being envious of Harry. He was everything you weren't. Strong, brave, and beautiful. He had loyal friends who would go to the ends of the earth for him (Even if they were Mudblood and Weasley). He was always getting out of trouble even though he should be expelled by now. He was always the exception, the special one. He was after all Gryffindor's _Golden Boy_. You could neither really hate him or truly love him. Something about him irritated and attracted you. Maybe that mysterious glint in his eyes that spoke of danger and tragedy, but also whispered of how much you would love it. Maybe that was why people tended to shy away from. Why they tended to admire from afar. Harry was a star, sure he was gorgeous but when you got closer you are guaranteed to burn. But Draco could not help but think Harry was worth it. Most did not realize being a star might get lonely. Everyone constantly staring waiting, watching for you to burn out. No one brave enough to reach out and come closer. Nothing but your own light to brighten the darkness suffocating you. That must be awful for Harry. Draco himself had few friends, true friends who knew his alternate side. They also had to wear their cursed masks, but at least they had each other. Draco could see even though Harry had those bumbling idiots, they did not understand his sufferings. They might be closer than the rest but still too far to see his pain. Draco dared to wish to reach out to his lonely star. But to do that, meant to shed his protections, and Draco was not ready for that yet. Harry was a tortured and lonely star, even if others couldn't help being envious.

AN: Sorry this was late. My imagination took a long hike. 


End file.
